Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Policy/Block
The Happy Tree Friends Wiki Block is a set of guidelines for blocking users from editing. This policy helps to prevent vandalism, conflict, and other kinds of inappropriate behavior on the wiki. =Types of Offense= Each type of offensive behavior can force an admin to block you from editing on this wiki. The duration of the block is decided by an admin. The offensives include: Vandalism Vandalism is the most common reason for a block on the wikis and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith. This includes: *Adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles *Emptying pages/deleting large quantities of information *Spamming *Intentionally changing "correct"/updated information and replacing with false data *Uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Users who commit "minor" vandalism should be warmed first. Should they continue vandalizing articles after their first warning, they will be blocked afterwards once an admin has noticed it. Users who commit "big" vandalism or upload inappropriate images will be blocked without any warning. Personal attacks Personal attacks are never permitted on this wiki. If an user attacks someone on this wiki, they will be blocked without any warning. Leaving a bad/rude message on someone's message wall (Racism, homophobia, or any other kind of hate speech), delete original content on that user's page, and then adding nonsense-gibberish on another user page will be counted as a personal attack. Inappropriate Username Quite rarely, users with inappropriate names may be blocked indefinitely with no warning. Note: Usernames may contain profanity, only usernames with sexual content are considered inappropriate. Rudeness Rudeness is and not limited to name calling, being overly disrespectful, intentionally not caring for other feelings (and causing them major discomfort or other problems), and intentionally trying to harm someones feelings above making them a little angry. Sock puppetry The creation and usage of multiple accounts for evading a block will result in an indefinite block of both the sockpuppet account and the host account without any warning. That user (may) also incur a "Globally Blocked" penalty. There are some exceptions however. =Ban Lengths= This is the mandatory ban lengths for any block under these categories. If an admin deems fit that a ban must be longer or shorter then this list. The admin of the wiki must vote on if the length can be changed from what is stated here. Admin should first ban the recommended, and then appeal. Offense Magnitude 1st Action 2nd Action 3rd Action Disrupting Chat Minor 2 Hour Chat Ban 1 Day Chat Ban 1 Week Chat Ban (Only after 3 one day bans have been delivered) Disrupting Chat Major 1 day chat ban 1 week chat ban 1 month chat ban Trolling and Spam Major (Minor is decided by Admin) Forums: 1 Week Chat: 1 Day Forums: 1 Month Chat: 1 Week Forums: 6 Months Chat: 1 Month Vandalism Minor 3 days 1 week 1 month Vandalism Major 1 Month 6 Months 1 Year Rudeness Any 12 hours 3 days 1 week (after three 3 day blocks) Personal Attacks Major (Minor decided by Admin) 1 week 1 month 1 year (After three 1 month bans)